1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, in particular to a LED lamp strip.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light-emitting diode (LED) has advantages of low power consumption, long life, small volume, and fast response time, so that it has been widely used in various light-emitting devices to replace traditional bulbs. For example, the LED may be used in a decorative lamp strip.
Taiwan Patent M316972 discloses a conventional LED lamp strip, which includes an inner fixing base, a LED set, and an outer fixing body. The LED set is constituted of a plurality of LED units, a lead assembly and a flexible circuit board. The LED set is inserted into the inner fixing base. The outer fixing body is configured to cover the inner fixing base and the LED set to form one body, thereby obtaining the lamp strip.
In the above-mentioned LED lamp strip, the LED unit has to be soldered to the flexible circuit board. Then, the outer fixing body and the inner fixing base are pressed to sandwich the LED set. Thus, the manufacturing of the conventional LED lamp strip is complicated, time-consuming and high-cost. On the other hand, after the lamp strip is bent for several times, pins of each LED of the LED set may be separated from the lead assembly to deteriorate the electrical connection and also make the lamp strip to suffer damage. Further, it is not easy to repair the LEDs because they are covered by the fixing body.
In view of the above, the present invention proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on his expert knowledge and deliberate research.